


Charms

by Peritext



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Boarding School, F/F, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Prefects' Bathroom, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peritext/pseuds/Peritext
Summary: "I'll give you the password," Rapunzel told her between frantic little kisses to Rose's bared, pulsing neck. "Come to the tower any time you like. Be quiet, sneak in. Wake me up." Hot bubbly water streamed down her back when Rose slipped her arms around Rapunzel's neck to steady herself, rising up and down faster now, sending waves of scented water rippling through the prefects' bath like it was the sea."The Fat Lady'll never let me in even with the password. She knows. She doesn't trust me any more than she trusts the boys.""I'll get a ladder." Rose snorted a little laugh at that, rubbed her wet nose into Rapunzel's ear and told her you're ridiculous. "I will. Hang it out the dorm window, you can climb up from the outside."(A month later when Flora botched something in Charms Club and Rapunzel's hair wouldn't stop growing, spurting out and out of her like water from a gargoyle until it was twined around chair legs and someone's owl and filling half the room, Rose leaned in close with laughter glinting in her eyes and murmured hang this out the tower window and I'll climb up to see you while Professor Flitwick hurried towards them with a huge pair of scissors.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



The best thing about going to school with Harry Potter was how much of everyone's attention he took up.

Rose peered over the battlements at the ruckus in the courtyard below, rolled her eyes, and lowered herself back down to sit on the stone walkway, or rather onto the cushioning charm she'd cast there. "Potter's fighting with Malfoy again," she said, huddling into her cloak against the biting winter air. "Twerps all circling round going _ooohh_ like they're doing something impressive."

Rapunzel cast a spell then to create a little floating fire, sputtering bright and so hot that Rose could almost feel her eyebrows singeing. Now _that_ was impressive. "You're almost as obsessed with him as Malfoy is."

"No I'm not! I like knowing where he is, that's all."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound a bit like you're obsessed..."

Then Rose kissed her to shut her up, which was probably what Rapunzel had been aiming for all along so wasn't really any kind of victory. "Wherever he is, everyone else is. While he's down there, nobody's up here."

"Just us and occasionally Peeves."

" _Ugh_."

* * *

Rose swam to Rapunzel through heaps of bubbles that smelled like strawberries and basil, and she kissed her until Rapunzel was laughing into her mouth. Rapunzel's fingers, slick with bath oil, crept around Rose's waist and pressed dimples into her skin, urgent, hauling Rose to sit astride her lap on the underwater bench at the side of the bath.

"I thought you were tired," Rapunzel said, or tried to say, losing half the words in a breathless string of kisses.

"I'm always tired." Rose's hand splashed and dripped out of the water, tapping a soft little line with already wrinkling fingertips up the line of Rapunzel's collarbone and down again, down to stroke wet and gentle across the curve of her breast. "I could sleep for a hundred years. But I'm not _dead_."

"Well, good. It'd make what I'm going to do next a bit awkward and a lot illegal if you were."

Rose's legs were spread just right already. So easy to slide a hand down the curves of hip and tummy under the water, then a single fingertip through the soft scratch of hair between her thighs. "You're so romantic," Rose said, trying for deadpan but wobbling just a fraction too much to be believable, and Rapunzel pressed a grin and a kiss to the damp brown skin of Rose's shoulder as her fingers, two now, began to draw lazy little circles around her clit.

"Bloody Ravenclaws. If you didn't stay up til all hours reading textbooks you wouldn't be tired."

"It's not textbooks keeping me up." Rapunzel felt, suddenly, fingers alongside her own, urging her deeper so Rose could touch herself. Of course she obliged, heart fluttering and mouth dry, a shiver of goosebumps thrilling through her when she thrust two fingers inside and Rose made a glorious, musical sort of sound, far too rich and pretty to be a moan. "It's this," she said, gasped, beginning to shift her hips in impatient, insistent little movements in Rapunzel's lap, fucking herself deep and slow on her girlfriend's fingers. "Four in the morning some nights I'm still awake, doing this, wishing it was you."

"I'll give you the password," Rapunzel told her between frantic little kisses to Rose's bared, pulsing neck. "Come to the tower any time you like. Be quiet, sneak in. Wake me up." Hot bubbly water streamed down her back when Rose slipped her arms around Rapunzel's neck to steady herself, rising up and down faster now, sending waves of scented water rippling through the prefects' bath like it was the sea.

"The Fat Lady'll never let me in even with the password. She knows. She doesn't trust me any more than she trusts the boys."

"I'll get a ladder." Rose snorted a little laugh at that, rubbed her wet nose into Rapunzel's ear and told her _you're ridiculous_. "I will. Hang it out the dorm window, you can climb up from the outside."

(A month later when Flora botched something in Charms and Rapunzel's hair wouldn't stop growing, spurting out and out of her like water from a gargoyle until it was twined around chair legs and someone's owl and filling half the room, Rose leaned in close with laughter glinting in her eyes and murmured _hang this out the tower window and I'll climb up to see you_ while Professor Flitwick hurried towards them with a huge pair of scissors.)

"Will you make it worth all the effort when I get to the top?" Rose asked, breathless now, close, and Rapunzel nodded, forehead still resting on Rose's shoulder so she could look down between them at the place where both of their wrists came out of the splashing, churning bath water.

"I will, so much. I'll kiss you everywhere. Here," she said, and softer, wondering, " _Here_ ," when she felt Rose start to come on her fingers. "You'll never want to leave," she murmured, a whisper as gentle as a breath against Rose's hot cheek as she shuddered in Rapunzel's lap and bit back magnificent little moans as though they were up in Gryffindor Tower now instead of the silent private bathroom, with nothing separating them from Rapunzel's dorm mates but a set of heavy old drapes and six feet of space.

* * *

They were two years out of school when the war was won, and Rose was cursed asleep in St Mungo's.

Rapunzel tallied the days on the back page of her notebook, little clustered black scratch marks. Five. Ten. Fifteen. By the time she marked the hundredth day it was as much of a habit as brushing her teeth in the morning.

"No change?" she asked the Healer sitting reading notes from a clipboard under the "Fourth Floor: Spell Damage" sign. He smiled that particular sort of Healer-smile all of them seemed to have perfected somewhere along the line in their medical training, reassuring and sad all at once somehow, and shook his head.

"Afraid not. Go and speak to her, it can't hurt."

One-sided conversations weren't easy, not after a hundred days of them, but she tried. What else was there to do? _Next door's kneazle had kittens, I'm keeping one. My hair's still growing. It's nineteen feet long now. There's a beautiful new monument to the war dead at the end of Diagon Alley. It glows. There's hundreds of people queueing up every day to stand and read the names. I miss you. The bloody kitchen is leaking again, doesn't seem to make any difference how many spells I throw up in that corner the water just keeps leaking through. I love you._

Through the open door she could hear an excited rumble of voices down the corridor and remembered all at once what day it was.

"Good thing you're still out, really. Harry Potter's visiting the hospital and everyone's losing their bloody minds."

"He'd better not come in here," Rose said, in a cracking, dry little whisper, and Rapunzel stopped kissing her fingers and sat up straight so quickly she hurt her back, staring down at Rose in her neat hospital bed and wondering for a moment whether she'd imagined it. "Bring all the crowds in with him like the Pied Piper."

Rapunzel cast _colloportus_ at the door, and as it slammed shut she found Rose's hand again and kissed her there, and her cheek and hair and mouth and everywhere she could.


End file.
